


She's His Queen

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: and also possible future drista stories o.o, but its techno and his family, i just love technoblade's sister, its a royalty au, not the sleepy bois this time, she was in ONE of his videos and i've gotten obsessed with ideas of how to write her, sisters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: And Techno realized that even if she were the most powerful person in the kingdom, she would still be his little sister. She would still be that girl who would run into his bed when their parents were out of the country every time she had a nightmare. Still be the girl who had him blow on her food when it was too hot. Still be the girl who ran to him with her boy problems. (Granted, neither him nor Sara could help her with this problem, but it flattered them that she would run to them about it)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade &; Technoblade's sister
Kudos: 35





	She's His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> not the proudest but i wanna work on another story even though i've got, like, three in progress

Techno never was one for the crown. It wasn’t his thing. He wore it, definitely. And he looked good wearing it. But it wasn’t his thing. Ruling, I mean. His parents were royalty, and by extension, so were he and his sisters. 

His sisters took to the ruling lifestyle much more easily than he did. He preferred fighting in arenas and throwing opponents under his feet. 

Although he did care about his citizens. Though, he was much more awkward about it. Like an awkward dad who didn’t know how to communicate with his kids but still tried to show he appreciated them without actually trying to talk to them. 

Regardless of his stance on what he wanted to be in his kingdom, his parents still insisted he train for kingship. Leadership classes, (he was horrible at it) etiquette classes, (he was mediocre at it, but it still hurt his pride) and regular schooling on top of it. (as regular as schooling could get when you’re royalty)

When he had time to himself, he participated in underground fighting tournaments. He  _ excelled  _ in combat. Melee or long-range, take your pick. Techno could defeat you before you even realized what was happening. 

One of his sisters, Sara, loved coming with him to watch him fight. She was the older of the two girls, reaching six when Techno was fifteen. His other sister was three years younger than Sara. 

She watched with unusual interest and observing eyes. By the time he was twenty-one, (and her being thirteen now) she had gotten a good understanding of battle techniques. Her favorite was sneaking up on them when they least expected it. Startling them and giving her the advantage as they scurried to bring out their weapon. While they panicked and rushed, she already had her weapon out, a deadly sword shining bright blue like her eyes. 

And just like that, she’d win. 

Her brother, however, preferred to charge immediately at any nearby opponent. Rushing and rushing until they stumbled with surprise, his speed unmatchable as he tore down his competitor. 

Emily, their other sister, was much less of a fighter. She preferred playing with the animals in the castle’s giant yard. Climbing trees and making flower crowns. And while Techno and Sara did enjoy these activities (and did them with Emily a lot), it couldn’t compare to the thrill of combat. The adrenaline and the proud feeling they got of their opponent if they actually managed to land a hit. 

Since Sara and Techno were trained to be fighters instead of rulers, Techno took it upon himself to teach Emily how to rule. But he did it  _ his  _ way. 

He taught her how to be fair and just. To be kind and sweet. How to defend her people. How to have a tough exterior. Because there will always be people who won’t like you. You just have to learn how to accept it and deal with it. 

Emily took to the role of Queen rather easily. When her coronation came along, Techno was hesitant to let her go. 

“Techno, I’m not a child anymore,” complained the (now) woman. 

But the older man refused to let his sister leave the hug. “No. I change my mind. You’re too young.”

“Sara literally started training how to be a warrior when she was six.”

…

She had a point. 

“But Emilyyyy-” he whined. 

She pushed his face away with her hands. The silk from her gloves felt nice against his face. “Technoo, c’mon. Dad’s gonna yell at you for making me late.”

She also had a point there. 

“Fine,” he huffed and released her from his death grip. “But if you ever need help with something, even if I am in the middle of a tournament, I will drop everything I am doing to come drop by and help. Understand me, young lady?”

She grimaced at how much his tone reminded her of their mother. “Yes,  _ mom _ . Geez, stop making me feel guilty over nothing, nerd.”

He cackled and ruffled her hair affectionately. “You go out there and be the best Queen this kingdom has ever seen, you hear me?”

“You got it, big man.”

~~~

Her coronation was one celebrated with a great feast. Every citizen of the kingdom was invited. Emily was beyond thrilled at the kingdom’s reaction to her becoming queen. Everyone had loved her so far. Had been happy that she was their ruler now. 

And Techno realized that even if she were the most powerful person in the kingdom, she would still be his little sister. She would still be that girl who would run into his bed when their parents were out of the country every time she had a nightmare. Still be the girl who had him blow on her food when it was too hot. Still be the girl who ran to him with her boy problems. (Granted, neither him nor Sara could help her with this problem, but it flattered them that she would run to them about it.)

She was powerful and a leader, but she was still his little sister. 

And as she stood before her people, Techno couldn’t help the spark of pride in his chest. That was his sister, alright. She deserved nothing less than the world. 


End file.
